1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication, and more particularly, to an electrical-fuse (e-fuse) including empty vias for electromigration during e-fuse re-programming.
2. Background Art
Circuit programming at the product level after packaging is challenging. One approach that is currently practiced in advanced technologies is e-fuse programming employing a silicided polysilicon gate structure as the fuse link. During e-fuse programming, a high current pulse is passed through the silicided gate to cause damage on the silicide layer to increase resistance. Another e-fuse approach includes utilizing electromigration in metal interconnects to induce an electrical open. Electromigration induces atom drift in the direction of electron current flow, causing a void at the cathode end and metal extrusion at the anode end. However, the metal extrusion causes dielectric breakdown, intra-level shorting, and crack propagation during the thermal cycle, therefore causing major reliability concerns.